


Cuerpo de Metal y Corazón de Cristal

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Robot AU, kinda angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo llamaron un error, él lo llamo perfecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuerpo de Metal y Corazón de Cristal

 

“Un error”

Así es como lo llamaron.

 “Un error”

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue el continuo ir y venir del rojo, y lo primero que escuchó fue el pitido de las alarmas, que no paraban de sonar, por más que las personas, en bata , corrían de un lado a otro tratando de apagarlas. Los pitidos lo alteraron, no podía sentirse tranquilo con todo el ruido y el alboroto que había, pero por más que intentara taparse los oídos, no podía, su cuerpo no funcionaba. El sonido era demasiado, no se callaba, nadie lo notaba entre todo ese desorden.

Lo primero que pensó, su primer pensamiento propio fue.

“Tengo miedo.”

El ruido, los movimientos bruscos, los gritos y las luces que parpadeaban sin dejarlo ver con claridad.

“Tengo miedo”

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, si estaba en peligro o sí era algo normal, su mente era un caos y su cuerpo no le respondía.  

¿Qué más podía sentir que miedo?

El movimiento no paraba, por más que rogará, cada vez había más luces, y había una presión en su pecho, que no lo dejaba en paz, y de haber podido, seguro tampoco lo hubiese dejado respirar. Era horrible, aún más porque no podía moverse. Estaba totalmente inmóvil, en un lugar que no conocía, no podía mirar más que el piso, y escuchar. A pesar de todo el ruido, no lograba entender nada, las voces eran muy altas, como si gritaran, y hablaban muy rápido. Era como escuchar un balbuceo eterno.

“¡Por favor! ¡Paren!” quería gritar, pero solo podía hacerlo en su mente. Sus labios tampoco lo escuchaban.

Justo en ese momento, todo el ruido se acabó.

No más luces, no más voces, no más ruido en general.

Solo el piso blanco de aquel lugar y el continuo eco de las respiraciones de los demás.

Las voces empezaron a hablar, de nuevo, al principio como simples murmullos, pero se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes.

Los gritos volvieron.

Seguía sin entenderles, ni un poco, para él solo era ruido sin sentido, que no parecía entender la palabra “silencio”. Quería que se callaran. Lo único que sentía era sus orejas temblar y como un chillido en su cabeza.

Estaba desesperado, pero no le quedo de otra, más que esforzarse en entender los que trataban de decir. Con suerte, con un poquito de suerte, sabría cómo hacerlos callar si entendía.

-Es un error.

Las primeras palabras, coherentes que pudo percibir. Lo primero que pudo entender, lo primero que proceso en su disco duro, fue eso.

-Este modelo es error total. No sirve para nada. No puede entender más de un idioma, su sistema de energía es un caos, produce demasiada y se agota demasiado rápido, su estructura es muy delicada, no sería capaz de hacer trabajos manuales y su sistema locomotor y nervioso estan desfasados, puede tener problemas al momento de operar cosas igual de delicadas.

“Un verdadero fracaso”

-Lo más fácil sería desmantelarlo completamente, y empezar de cero.

A pesar de no tener suficiente espacio en su memoria, podía entender bien eso.

“¡No quiero que me desmantelen!” pensó, sintiendo su estómago revolverse,  como si algo dentro de él no estuviera bien. “¿Enserio soy solo un error?” No podía enfocar bien ahora, las cosas tenían menos sentido cada momento que pasaba.

-No vale la pena. Mándenlo así, y que lo vendan en rebaja.

El sentimiento se fue por un pequeño instante. Seguiría estando en funcionamiento, podía seguir trabajando, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

“No vale la pena”

“Así que…Enserio valgo tan poquito.”

Su alrededor se empezó a mover, lo estaban desconectando, sin cuidado  haciendo que su espalda ardiera por la fuerza con la que arrancaban el enchufe de su cuerpo. Quería llorar, por el dolor, pero su sistema no lo dejaba.

Tratando de hacer desaparecer el dolor, y aprovechando que habían cambiado su posición de la inicial, decidió ver que había además del piso blanco.

Su interior se volvió frío, pero estaba seguro que el resto de su cuerpo estaba perfectamente normal, no había cambios en su temperatura exterior, al ver su alrededor.

Había, por lo menos cien, como él.

Casi idénticos, todos conectados a una máquina gigante. Muchos estaban caminando,  aun conectados, seguramente los estaban probando, otros estaban mirando al piso, justo como él unos momentos atrás.

Sintió nauseas en su estómago, agradeciendo ser incapaz de poder vomitar, era desagradable ver algo así.

Todos idénticos a él.

“Soy…soy solo uno más…Cualquiera, me puede remplazar…”

-Y teníamos tantas esperanzas en ti…-la voz de la persona en bata, que lo había desconectado y ahora lo llevaba como costal de papas, hacía una caja enorme, dijo llamando su atención. Un sentimiento nada agradable se asentó en su estómago.-Lástima que hayas salido así…Buena suerte en las tiendas de rebaja. Qué triste que, aun siendo un modelo oficial, termines en las manos de un cualquiera.

Después de eso, todo se puso negro. Seguro lo apagaron, para ahorrar energía. Mientras esta en ese estado, es como si durmiera, pero sin reponer energías. Solamente, no piensa, no reacciona, no ve. Pero su energía no se regenera, aunque tampoco baja demasiado.

Lo “despertaron” una vez llegó a la tienda.

A diferencia del laboratorio, que era completamente blanco y limpio, la tienda en la que había terminado, estaba sucia, y los tintes que habían, mostraban lo vieja que era.

-Supongo que fue un buen precio después de todo…-una voz dijo atrás suya. Volteo la cabeza, para ver un señor, grande y con barba que olía a tabaco,  mirándolo fijamente. –Es increíble…Esta en un perfecto estado, si no fuese por ese error de programación, nunca hubiera ni soñado en tenerlo como mercancía…

Bajo la mirada, sin atreverse a levantarla.

“Si no fuera un error…”

-Pero, bueno, seguro podre convencer a algún idiota de comprarlo, aun si esta así…Nunca falta algún idiota que se deja llevar más por las apariencias que por el sistema.

El señor se alejó, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la tienda, dejándolo solo.

“En eso es mejor que el laboratorio” piensa mientras recorre la tienda con la vista. “Es un lugar callado.” Tomo un paso hacia delante, tomando en cuenta cada pequeño detalle que había. “Que hermoso lugar…”  
Las paredes estaban pintadas de naranja cobrizo, donde colgaban miles de relojes, y cada uno marcaba una hora diferente.  El piso era de madera,  que se sentía fresca en sus pies.  Había muchas repisas, llenas y llenas de cosas diferentes. Su base de datos, no le permitía saber que eran todas, pero sabía que eran muy hermosas.

Siguió caminando, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos varias cosas que estaban entre las repisas.  Habían cajas, de diferentes formas y tamaños, entre alguna que otra cosa, habían libros de cosas que no tenía idea, porque un sabiendo leer, no entendía lo que significaban varias palabras, también pudo ver ropa y figuras de cosas raras de aquí y allá. Sin evitarlo, o querer hacerlo, se rio al ver, entre alguna de ellas, una de un elefante en una balón. Su risa se convirtió en una mirada de curiosidad, al ver la figurita, a su lado, de dos personas. Una tenía una de sus manos en la cintura, y la otra en el hombro del otro. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano. Despegó la mirada, su atención la llamó un círculo gigante en medio de  una de las repisas.

Era enorme, al menos más grande que su cabeza, y tenía un dibujo en él. La mayoría del dibujo, estaba en azul, y había algunos espacios, que estaban pintados de colores. Era un círculo curioso. Se acercó un poco más, tocándolo delicadamente con sus manos, temiendo que fuese frágil y lo rompiera. Tenía letras en él.

“A…a…”trató de leer.”Am…Amer…América”

Lo volvió a tocar, ahora sabiendo que decía, pero no sabiendo que significaba. Se rio, muy por lo bajo al ver que el circulo se movía.

“Que gracioso…”pensó jugando un poco con el circulo.”Pero sobre todo…”

-Que hermoso…-suspiró, dejando de jugar con él. Esas…habían sido sus primeras palabras. Sonrió, enormemente feliz. Al fin, había podido usar sus cuerdas vocales.

El sonido de un montón  de cacerolas lo hizo separa la mirada del circulo

Se acercó despacio a donde estaba el sonido, realmente curioso de que pasaba.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver al señor de antes, tirado en el suelo, con la cara blanca, como el suelo del laboratorio.

Preocupado, acercó su mano, con el “¿Estas bien?” En la punta de la lengua.

El ruido regreso.

Ese ruido sin sentido, que no lo hacía comprender que sucedía.

El señor estaba haciendo ese ruido ahora.

No entendía que pasaba, le estaba gritando, pero no comprendía.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos tratando de hacer que ese sonido se fuera, pero tan pronto movió sus brazos, el señor tomó un objeto largo que estaba a su lado y lo golpeo con él.

-¡Duele!-gritó desesperado, al sentir como lo golpeaba una y otra vez.-¡Duele!

-¡Maldita criatura del demonio!-fue lo que respondió.-¡Por esto era que te estaban casi regalando! ¡Eres un error satánico!

“ERROR”

Le dolía todo. El palo de metal con el que le estaban pegando, se encajaba en su piel, hundiéndola, al punto que se formaba una abolladura, si pudiera, seguramente estuviera sangrando.

“Me seguirá pegando hasta que deje de funcionar…”fue lo que pensó. “Me tengo que apagar…Solo así me va a dejar en paz…” Aun sabiendo que no debería, pues seguramente, solo le haría más daño inconsciente, no le quedo de otra, más que ponerse en hibernación.

Era muy similar a apagarlo, solo que era consiente de del tiempo que pasaba, y podía a antojo, encenderse y apagarse.

Se quedó así por un buen rato. Según podía intuir, probablemente uno o dos días.  Después de ese tiempo, decidió que era seguro, abrir los ojos.

Salió del estado de hibernación, pero no abrió los ojos de inmediato. Espero a poder ser consciente de su alrededor, para asegurarse de que no había alguien cerca, que le pudiera hacer daño.

No escucho ni sintió nada.

“Que extraño…”pensó confundido.

Abrió los ojos, poquito a poquito, para ver que había.

Quería llorar cuando los abrió por completo.

No podía ver nada.

“¿Dónde estoy?” se preguntó empezando a sentir todo el interior de su cuerpo frío.

Preocupado, por no saber dónde estaba, abrió la boca, con toda la intención de poder llamar a alguien, quien fuera, por ayuda. Forzó un poco su garganta, para dejar salir un gemido.

“¿Eh? ¿Por qué…?” volvió a abrir la boca, dejando salir un sonido raro. ”¿Por qué no…?” Otra vez ese sentimiento raro en su estómago y el desenfoque de antes, mientras dejaba salir un último quejido. “¿Por qué no puedo hablar…?”

Antes de poder entrar en más pánico del que ya estaba, decidió ver a su alrededor, esperando poder  encontrar algo que lo calmara.

“Tengo miedo…”volvió a pensar, y  sintió algo en su pecho que tomaba mucho espacio y no lo dejaba pensar coherentemente.

 “No…” Pensó, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, algo que lo distrajera, que no lo hiciera pensar en el eco de su voz, en lo obscuro que estaba, en las cosas que le habían dicho…En el hecho de que no tenía ni la compañía de su voz…

No encontró nada.

“¡Tengo miedo!” gritó  en su mente,  sintiendo incluso más miedo al escuchar resonar sus propios pensamientos en paredes imaginarias.

Lo primero que escucho cuando “despertó” fue ruido. Mucho ruido. En ese entonces odiaba el ruido.

Pero ahora…cuanto daría por un poco de ese ruido.

Se tapó los oídos, por reflejo, esperando a callar la resonancia de su voz inexistente.

“Déjame…Déjame…”

En un último intento por dejar de escuchar esa voz tan horrible, busco en su memoria…

Volvió a escuchar cada una de las palabras que todo mundo él había dicho.

Había algo común en cada una.

“Un error”

Se tapó los oídos con mayor fuerza, no quería escuchar las voces, pero esas voces, eran lo único que lo podían mantener cuerdo, y sin tanto miedo.

Después de, tal vez una o dos semanas,  esa palabra, ya estaba por defecto en su cerebro.

“Un error”

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron después de mucho tiempo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, no había un reloj y la luz nunca entraba en la habitación.

Murmullos se escuchaba, pero no podía moverse. Su energía estaba al límite, la hibernación fue lo único que lo salvo de estar completamente desconectado, pero no era por eso que no se movía.

“Tengo miedo…”era lo único que había en su mente.

No le importo, que el sonido de los pasos se fuera acercando cada vez más hacía él. No se podía mover, no había forma de que su cuerpo le respondiera, aun cuando estaba tan desesperado. El miedo lo tenía congelado en su lugar.

Los murmullos aumentaban, no podía reaccionar, y no entendía que trataban de decir.

“Ruido…Mucho ruido…” Eso nunca era bueno. El ruido era malo.

Alguien lo tocó. El ruido seguía zumbando en su cabeza, sin dejarlo tranquilo.

-…Error…

Su cuerpo reaccionó, cuando escucho esto.

Golpeo la mano que lo estaba tocando, con tanta fuerzo como pudo, y de inmediato se lanzó hacia atrás, esquivando la mirada de esa persona todo el tiempo.

“Error…No soy un error…”

El ruido regreso, y los golpes igual.

Era el mismo señor de la última vez. No sabía que esperar.

-¡Creí que te había destruido! ¡Deja de moverte criatura horrenda.

Dolía. Las abolladuras se hacían más y más profundas.

“¡Déjeme por favor!” quería gritar, pero ni aunque sus pudiera, el pánico se lo impedía.

La visión se empezó a poner borrosa, y se dio cuenta, que su energía, disminuía cada vez más.

“Me estoy…Apagando…”

Ya no mantenía la mirada enfocada, su cuerpo ya no dolía. Tal vez…

“¿Esto es a lo que llaman morir?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soy un asco, pero aun así escribo...¡Seguiré con mis demás historias! Soy una adicta a escribir así que no puedo dejar de hacerlo por mucho, así que esperen bastantes cosas de mí. 
> 
> Se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de Jueves pero la versión de MAIKA, que seguramente la meteré más adelante, pero por ahora, se quedará así. 
> 
> Ah y detallito, mis personajes favoritos siempre son los que más sufren...Eso explicaría por que hago sufrir tanto a mi angelito pinguino 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capitulo!


End file.
